Utility trailers and portable pressure washing devices are well known. Prior art devices related to utility trailers and portable pressure washers, however, generally fail to provide devices that can be selectively converted between at least one mode wherein the device is towed by an additional vehicle, and at least one additional mode wherein the device is manually operated or conveyed by user.